Young Justice season 3
by Oracle-BabsGordon
Summary: Just as the title says.
1. Prologue

For the most part, the team was adjusting quite nicely to sharing an HQ with league. There certainly was some renovations to be made, with the addition of the teenage heroes to the watchtower, they needed to fix things. They started with the living area, which to much the team's surprise was barely used. They've added training equipment, got some beds made up. Batman said and quoted by Tim, after 2 months of renovation.

"This place feels more...homey..."

Home was right, the place felt like home away from the lives civilian identities had brought. After 2 months of renovation, and grieving due to their lost comrade, things were looking up for them.

Or so they thought.

**_The season that never was, now in a written form. Follow the team as they start to fight their guilt, and selves. New friends and old foes will all lead up to the fate of one of the core members of the Justice League. This is, Young Justice, Season 3_**

* * *

_Oh goodness what did I do now?! This is what I would call an idea I've been having for the few times and it's coming together. The first episode (above 1,000 words for all episodes) Should be out soon. _


	2. Episode 1: Moving on

**Bludhaven**

**August 15th**

**3:00 PM UTC-5**

_"Dick, it's Barbara, look I know you're still grieving over Wally but you really need to get back out there...call me and we can go out to lunch or something? Please...?"_

_**Message Erased **_

_**Next Message**_

_"Dick it's Tim, I know you're in there I can see your location on the computer, you won't answer any of my calls...you never come to the door...Dick are you alive? C'mon it's been 2 months, the team's rebuilding...M'gann misses you...Artemis misses you...pleas...-" _

_**Message Erased**_

_**Next Message**_

_"Dick? It's Barry...Look I know you're not answering any calls. I know you're still in the hero gig, I see Nightwing in the news. I got...some...time off work and Iris and Mary want me to come visit you in 'haven...so if you got time I'd like to talk..."_

_**Message Ended**_

_**Next Message**_

"Son," Dick froze in his spot. He couldn't believe Bruce was calling. He never called. In a sigh he clicked a number on his land line.

_**Message Erased. **_

The apartment of the former Robin was disgustingly filthy with dirty laundry,

He sighed setting the phone back in it's charging holder and trudged to his kitchen and dug for his box of cereal and dumping some in the bowl. Right now he had just woke up, it was another sleepless night after patrol. It seemed to him that all nights were like that since...since...he died. He turned on the TV and sighed listening to the morning news.

Barry was coming. He silently wondered what would happen when Barry would realize he wasn't going to answer the door. The entire situation would help to him at least, he needed to talk. He hasn't said anything to anyone of the league or team, but he really needed to get away from there. The faces of his friends, the ones he betrayed with all the secrets, that was too much for him.

But, if he talked to Barry maybe there'd be less, drama in his system. All he can think about was the fact before the MFDs started, at the battle taking down Black Manta and the Reach. Everything was okay, he seemed happy.

Everyone seemed, happy.

God he wasn't, he used Kaldur, he used Artemis, he even used Zatanna. The guilt was weighing on him, he could tell that it was going to kill him if he didn't do something.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the news spoke up about a drug going around.

_**"The Drug has been nicknamed Dynamite, after overdose victims have been shown to have their insides have been brutally ripped apart by the acids inside. If the dosage is correct, it could have a bigger and 'better' high of many club drugs. Even though, it has originated in Gotham it seems to be spreading to the 'haven next..." **_

_Heh, that means something to do tonight..._ He mused as he looked around his apartment, for the most part, the kitchen was clean but he really needed to do his laundry. Nevermind that, he had a new case to work on. He reached for the carton of milk to pour another bowl of cereal but all he got was a lousy drop.

Guess he had to go out after all.

**Watchtower**

**3:45 PM**

**August 15th**

"Did he call any of you?" Batgirl asked walking into the living area of the watchtower. She had been checking her phone multiple times thought the day to realize he'd never call, she'd probably never see him again. The team would probably not see the former leader for quite a while.

Tim sighed. "I don't think he returned any of our calls to be honest, I know Barr-..." That's when Barry ran in dressed in his scarlet uniform ran in holding up his phone.

"He called! He called...I just got off the phone with him, I'm gonna be able to talk to him!" He exclaimed before Batman stood there in corner crossing his arms. Why would he call Barry instead of him, he raised him. Nevermind, Dick wasn't fully isolated, he was going to try to move on. Hopefully. One thing that Bruce would never admit to anyone or any living thing. Bruce really missed Dick.

**Bludhaven**

**3:30 PM**

**August 15th UTC-5**

For the first time in 2 months, Dick would go outside for the first time in broad daylight, but not after making a phonecall.

As he struggled to slip on jeans and a clean t-shirt he held his phone up to his ear he grabbed a hoodie and some shades and slipped them on. He sat on his bed waiting for him to pick up before going out and getting some milk. Not even 2 rings in he picked up. I thought the Flash would pick up his phone faster.

"Dick! So good that you called back!" Barry exclaimed over the phone as he could hear clearly the surprise and astonishment in the tone he was using.

"Yeah, thought I could talk to someone, when are you coming into town?" He asked running a hand through his black locks. "I was just heading out to get some...milk..."

"Well, I was going to come tomorrow..." He stated in confusion as he heard scratching.

"Yeah, well...Zeta over and we can go foooorr...lunch?" He asked standing up as he grabbed his keys.

"Hey yeah! Sure, sure! What sounds good?" Barry asked a little too excitedly as he could hear him slip his coat on over the line.

"I was thinking chineese?"

"Be there in a flash!" He exclaimed before the line went dead.

Dick sighed out loud before smiling the slightest. Does he have to use that for everything? He thought before walking out the door and locking his apartment.

**APOKOLIPS**

**AUGUST 15**

**00:50 UTC**

"WE MUST PLAN OUR REVENGE NOW!" Shouted G. Gordon Godfrey as he banged his fist on the table the meeting was placed at. "They are weak and vulnerable, why must we wait when right now is the proper moment to strike?!"

Darkseid scoffed at his pettiness as he looked to the small human. "If we want to start dismembering the Justice League I assure you, a proper plan must be in place before we move!"

"Nonsense!" G. Gordon retorted. "Absolute nonsense! If we had kryptonite we could kill Superman AND Superboy with one stone..." He seethed smirking at the thought of the Man of Steel on a slab in the Morgue.

"Superman and his son are the muscles for both the Justice League and their team of brats," Dessad remarked. "I believe the puny human may be on to something..."

"You bet your behinds I am!" He remarked before getting glares from everyone and sitting down.

"We must kill the Superman..." Darkseid exclaimed. "And his son."

**Blüdhaven**

**August 15th**

**3:50 UTC -5**

The City was nice and quiet for once, and hopfully it would stay like that for the rest of the lunch.

Dick sipped his coffee as he glanced over at Barry. "How's Iris? The twins?" He asked with still solem and indifferent glance.

"She's good," Barry started. "She's eating more than me I think! The twins will not stop kicking the crap out of her to save her life, the other day they were kicking her so fast it was like a vibrating cellphone..." He mused.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be a great dad Barry, how're Wally's Parents?" He asked softly as almost like he shouldn't ask anything at all.

Barry sighed and looked away. "Mourning, still. I went over and they packed all of his pictures into photo albums, sent them out to Artemis, Iris and I, the Garricks. Artemis, she's stronger than I thought. Bruce is paying for her and Wally's apartment, but she drives Bart to school and is there for all of his quiz bowl matches. But she's healing, we all are. But what about you Dick? How are you?"

He sighed and looked at the steam slowly ascending from his cup and looked back up. "Well, I'm doing cases left and right and I'm looking into that new drug Dynamite when we're done here. But, I miss him as much as his family does, and Artemis does...but the thing is I can't go back to the team..."

Barry looked at him wide-eyed interrupting him. "Why not? Dick everyone misses you..." He retorted as Dick looked up at him, Barry letting him continue.

"The thing is, I don't believe it. Barry I used Kaldur I used Artemis...I risked my friendship with them and Wally just for the mission. Sometimes I can't even look at myself because the man in the mirror starts to look like Bruce..." He replied he clenched his mug in his hand and looked up at Barry. "What if I become him?"

"Well," Barry started putting a comforting hand on his. "I know I'm not as smart as him but let me tell you something. What you are doing right now is no different than what he does. Isolating yourself from him, Barbara and Tim. The difference between you and the Bat is you have friends, you know when to step away and you have a group of people just missing you..."

Dick looked up at him and nodded a small thankful smile on his face. "I'll visit...I promise..." He whispered as Barry nodded.

"Good, because Tim is a little bit fuzzy when it comes to date ideas..."

Dick chuckled and looked at Barry. "He gets it from me..."

For the first time, the two heroes laughed.

**Gotham City**

**August 15th**

**2:00 AM UTC-5**

All was quiet through the Drake household, as Jack was asleep peacefully in his bed with his wife, Dana. Tim, was still out on patrol with his mentor as the two hadn't noticed he was gone this long, claiming to be at a friend's house to study. The lights were off and all was quiet, the only light in the room was the light from the TV's DVD player signaling the movie they had watched was over.

Suddenly all power was cut off and the light in the room was cut which awoken Jack from his bed. He looked around the pitch black room with a slight fright from being waken up abruptly he reached over seeing the gun he had gotten as a gift was still there.

He cocked it and climbed out of bed and turning his phone with his flashlight as he looked around. Everything seemed alright, nothing was broken and nothing was busted into.

Must be a broken fuse He thought before jumping. His phone in the kitchen was ringing. He slowly walked over to the phone fearing who could be on the other line. His worse case scenario was it was some Gotham thug, or some harmless prankster.

He sighed in relief seeing that it was his son. "Tim, why are you calling? I thought you're at home..."

Tim sighed and looked at the clock. "Yeah sorry Dad, studying at Glenn's went a little longer than expected, I should be home tomorrow..."

"Alrigh..-" Jack jumped to action as the door busted in. "WHO'S THERE?!" He exclaimed as he aimed the gun at the broken back door.

"Dad, dad what's wrong?! Come on dad talk to me!" Tim didn't know what happened, all he heard was a stabbing noise and a gunshot before the terrifying silence.

"Dad?!" He exclaimed before he heard his stepmother scream.

"JACK NO!"

Oh god no, Dad, no please no... He thought before speeding off in the opposite direction of the batmobile.

"TIM WAIT!" His mentor shouted over the coms as he followed.

"Tim what's wrong?! Come on Tim talk to me!" He exclaimed following him from behind.

In between sobs, Tim pressed his the button on his helmet. "My dad's hurt..." The two quickly arrived at the house as Tim ran through the door. "DAD!"

But it was too late, Tim stood, half dressed into his civilian clothing as his socks were being soaked with the blood of his father, his stepmother passed out in the corner. His legs became weak as Batman wrapped his arms around the boy as he cried into him. Jack Drake was dead.

Batman and Robin were both orphans.

* * *

_**AHHHHH I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS OH MY GOODNESS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3. I DON'T ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR DYNAMITE, OKAY REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!3 ~Oracle **_


End file.
